


You Knew Me Once (I Want That Again)

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alcohol, Alley Blow Jobs, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Depression, Discussion of Sexual Orientation, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, Repressed Memories, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: What if Griffin and Drew knew each other before Drew's memory was wiped? What if Griffin has been harboring feelings for Drew all this time? What if Drew is too drunk and too depressed over Sam to care about who he sleeps with? Griffin's not going home to Ava tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Drew. Can I join you?" 

Drew looked up from the bottom of his whiskey glass into sea green eyes that could only belong to one Griffin Munro. The good doctor looked haggard, bags under his stunning eyes, t-shirt and jeans rumbled under his leather jacket. He looked like he could use whatever Drew was currently pouring down his throat, so he nodded and then gestured to the bartender with two fingers, signaling for another round of booze. "Man, you look like hell. Hard day at the office?" He finished off his drink and set the glass aside as Griffin took a seat. "Or hard day in paradise?" 

"Ava is...stressed." Griffin sighed, pressing his lips into a thin line. Drew held his gaze for a minute and then looked away. He could tell Griffin didn't want to broach the subject, and he knew all too much about uncomfortable love lives to push it. Their drinks arrived and both men thanked the bartender. Griffin raised his glass to Drew respectfully and Drew returned the gesture. Both men took a quick gulp, each recognizing the uncomfortable silence they had fallen into. "How...how's Aurora?" Griffin finally asked, hoping to break up the awkwardness. 

"Good." Drew answered with another gulp of his drink. "Business is...good." He was trying to look anywhere but directly at Griffin. Those eyes, those haunting emerald eyes made him uncomfortable, like they were staring right through him, into his soul. Maybe it was the former-priest thing, like a penance stare, or maybe it was because they were strangely familiar, like he had seen them before in someone else, someone he couldn't place. 

Griffin took another drink. "Good." He replied with a casual glance in Drew's direction. "Uh...kid-kids okay?" He was searching for something, anything to get Drew talking and rid themselves of this aura of awkward silence. Drew polished off his glass, nodded, and gestured for two more drinks. Griffin quickly finished his own glass in order to keep pace and nodded in reply. 

"How's Kiki?" Drew took the next round of drinks and set Griffin's glass in front of him. "She holding up okay?" He took his own glass and knocked back the shot faster then the one before. It would gone in a single gulp. 

"As far as I know." Griffin responded in kind, knocking back the shot as fast as Drew had. Drew started to gesture for another round but Griffin waved him off and requested it himself. "I got this one. You want wanna try something different?" 

Drew adjusted his chair, tilting his head to the side and forcing himself to keep Griffin's gaze. "What did you have in mind?" There was an unspoken challenge in his voice. 

Griffin relented slightly. "I just figured you'd want a beer to space out the shots." He replied meekly. 

Pink spread across his cheeks as Drew blushed slightly, realizing his mistake. "Oh." There was an awkward chuckle on the end of his reply. "Yeah, sure." He picked up their beers from the bartender, and raised his bottle slightly. "Uh...here's to...uh..."

"Getting through." Griffin answered firmly. Drew fell into that stare of his again. This time Griffin called him out on it. "What?" 

"Uh..." He tried to backtrack but realized it was far too late, Griffin knew he'd been watching him. "Man...you...those eyes of yours are...something." he quickly took a swig of his beer. Griffin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked away from Drew, rubbing the back of his neck, tensely. "I...uh...I didn't mean...um..." He settled on another draw from the bottle. "Maybe I should go." 

"No." Griffin reached out and grabbed his wrist. "No...Thank you. I uh...just haven't had someone compliment me like that...in a long time." Griffin explained. Drew looked down at Griffin's hand on his arm. His skin was hot and flushed now, and Griffin's grip was warm enough that he had started to sweat. 

"Man, I uh...you wanna get some air?" He gestured to the door. Griffin nodded, finishing his beer in one long swill. He reached behind him to take out his wallet, but Drew threw a bill on the table. "I got it, Griffin." He motioned for the man to follow him outside. 

Once they were out in the cool night air Drew felt better. He was buzzing from all the booze drunk in rapid succession, and it made his head feel heavy and his thoughts blurry. He was still thinking about Griffin's eyes when the doctor clasped him on the shoulder. The contact caught him off guard and he stumbled, knee buckling underneath him. "Woah! Woah!" Griffin caught him under his arms. Despite the fact he outweighed the man by twenty or thirty pounds Griffin had caught him easily, and was able to keep him upright on his feet. "You okay?" The concern in his voice was palpable. 

"Yeah. Just had too much to drink." he laughed at the realization, pulling himself up on his feet, using Griffin's shoulder to steady himself. The doctor chuckled lightly, still holding both his arms at the elbows. "Guess I better call a cab." He swallowed thickly, tilting his head as he caught Griffin's gaze for the countless time. "Thanks for drinking with me." 

"Sure." Griffin replied with a nod. He was still holding his arms. The grip was still warm and soft, Drew realized, surgeon's hands. "Uh...sorry." The doctor finally released his grip, taking a few steps back. 

"Do you wanna go back with me? Quartermaines always keep high class booze on tap." It was a weird thing to say but he couldn't think of anything else. Griffin hesitated for a moment, there was a questioning look on his face. Drew was about to withdraw the offer when Griffin finally nodded. "Good. Good." He put his hands in his pockets swaying a little under the pressure of the doctor's gaze and alcohol in his system while they waited for the cab.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the Quartermaines was more awkward silence. Drew was really starting to wonder if this was a good idea. Actually he was starting to wonder what the hell he had been thinking in the first place. By the end of the ride he had come to the conclusion that he wasn't thinking and was just acting on impulse. This was something to keep his mind off Sam. This was a distraction. Well "this" was also Dr. Griffin Munro, but to be fair Drew would have probably taken the bartender home if he could've. It being Griffin was actually a happy accident, and one he wasn't gonna question. He could blame it on booze if it ended badly, and if it didn't...well...he had probably had worse rebounds in his life, right? Somewhere in those memories he didn't have. Jason certainly did, and maybe that was close enough.

"So what'll you have?" Drew lead Griffin into the parlor. He gestured for the man to take a seat on the couch while he went over to the liquor cabinet to search for whatever was currently open.

"Doesn't really matter." Griffin answered. His voice was low, maybe from alcohol, but Drew stopped his actions, faltering at the lust he perceived in Griffin's voice. His stomach lurched nervously, his body buzzing on the sudden surge of adrenaline, and it was going straight to his dick. His hands shook as he put the bottle he had grabbed back on the shelf and slowly turned around. Griffin was standing behind him, watching his movements. They stared at each other for a few solid moments before Drew took two long strides over to the doctor and grabbed the back of his neck, forcing his mouth down so that he could kiss him.

Griffin kissed him back with urgency, soft hands threading fingers into his hair, pulling just tightly enough to tilt his head back so that the doctor could drink in his lips with more force. Drew let his hands fall from Griffin's neck and brush roughly down the navy blue shirt he was wearing, searching for the buttons. "Wait." Griffin protested, pulling back suddenly. "We have to...to go somewhere..." he was panting, out of breath. His pupils were already blown with a mixture of pleasure and lust, making his green eyes turn emerald in the low light. His swollen lower lip trembled with the rest of his body as he looked wearily at Drew. 

"Somewhere more private?" Drew suggested, feeling oddly calm. He had never actually been with a man before, not that he remembered at any rate, but Jason had and he figured he could draw on that one night stand if he needed to. Not that he really felt he needed to: Griffin had soft-almost elegant-features, save for a sharp jawline and well defined muscles, and a personality to match. The nervous but willingly doctor responded with an aura of relief when Drew took his hand, lacing his fingers between that soft, surgeon's skin, and lead him quietly up the stairs to his room.

Once inside Drew switched on a single light and shut the door firmly behind him. Griffin took a step towards the middle of the room and turned around to face him. His eyes lingered on the former naval officer as he reached up to undo the buttons that Drew had wanted so desperately to pop open. Drew's blue eyes roamed across Griffin's chest as his skin was revealed. He dragged his tongue across his lower lip, watching as navy colored fabric fell away from sweat-soaked muscle. Griffin's shirt fell to the floor, and he stood, vulnerable, trembling, searching for Drew's approval. 

"Look at you." Drew's voice was husky and low, hoarse almost, as his eyes roamed over the doctor's chest. "Look at you." He repeated, quietly, speaking almost to himself. With steady hands he reached up and shucked himself of his shirt in a single motion. Griffin's mouth was dry and he shifted his feet, the sudden display of flesh arousing him. He was uncomfortable and his arms ached for the man. He lifted them, holding his hands outward, coaxing the man into his embrace. Drew complied, throwing his shirt to the floor and moving into Griffin's needy touch. He wrapped his arms around the surgeon, his lips finding the thin, sensitive skin at his nape. He wrapped his mouth around that spot, biting, sucking, marking what would be his, if only for the night. Griffin trembled under the lock of his lips, fingertips and then nails driving themselves into the skin at Drew's back. "I gotcha." He whispered against the now broken skin. "I gotcha." 


	3. Chapter 3

Holding Griffin close with an arm around his shoulders Drew moved his free hand down to their respective jeans, opening his own first and then moving to Griffin's. The other man moaned, burying his face into Drew's bare shoulder. Drew had to laugh, just a throaty chuckle at the needy and flushed doctor. 

This was nice, he realized, having Griffin so pliant and submissive under his touch. "You doing okay?" Drew drew his mouth in for another kiss as he worked Griffin's jeans down from his hips. Griffin nodded, kissing back and then pulling away, arms wrapping around Drew's neck. 

Drew stroked his fingers down Griffin's warm back, pulling and dragging at the skin as he kissed his shoulder and collarbone. He grabbed for Griffin's hips, thrusting his own pelvis forward and grinding against him. 

"Drew." Griffin moaned softly, panting as he pushed back against him. 

"Mmm." Drew's hands slid down to his ass and he squeezed making Griffin writhe, coming apart at his touch. "Move back." He urged, pushing Griffin towards the bed. 

Griffin moved, trying to stay as close to Drew's touch as possible. Drew grabbed unto his thigh and pulled his leg around his own. "Can you hold me?" Griffin asked, breathless into his ear.

"Easily." Drew replied and then suddenly Griffin was in his arms, thighs set over his own. More in control now Drew quickly closed the gap between their bodies and the bed, laying Griffin's back down against the bedspread. He found those plump lips again and drank them in with force. 

Griffin kissed him back, pulling a hand free which he ran down Drew's shoulder and his back to rest just under his boxers, fingertips pressed against his ass. "Drew..." The Quartermaine pulled back to look into his eyes. 

"I gotcha." Drew promised pulling back if only to reach Griffin's boxers. "You okay?" Griffin responded with a nod and an urgency for Drew to continue to bare his flesh. Obliging the panting surgeon he pulled away Friffun's boxers and dumped them to the floor where his own soon followed.

He sized the surgeon up hungrily, impressed with his size and drunk on alcohol and his own need. "We gonna do this?" Drew asked if not demanded, waiting for permission to devour. 

"We're doing it." Griffin clamoured closed to him, pressing against him once more, moaning again as his body demanded more of Drew's attention. "I'm yours tonight." 


End file.
